1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radially reciprocating cleaning device for compact disc, and more particularly to a cleaning device for compact disc, in which when the upper and lower casings are mated with each other and a rotary tray is rotated, a cam disc to be cleaned is rotarily driven and a wiping member is also driven to radially reciprocally wipe the compact disc for cleaning up the dirts accumulating thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the dirts accumulating on the surface of a compact disc will affect the reading of the data of the compact disc. Therefore, it is often necessary to clean and wipe off the dirts from the surface of the compact disc. The right way to wipe the compact disc is to radially straightly wipe the compact disc, that is, in a direction from the center to the circumference. Many measures have been developed for cleaning the compact disc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,433 shows a support member rotatably mounted on a base for supporting a disc. A cleaning member has a downward facing circumferential surface and the support member. A drive means is operatively connected between the support member and the cleaning member in such a manner that rotation of one of the support member and the cleaning member causes a relative rotation of the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,865 shows a support member having a middle support axis in order to be rotatably mounted on a base for supporting a disc-like object. A cleaning member has a cleaning axis parallel to the support axis to position at the object supported on the support member. A driving means is operatively connected between the support member and the cleaning member in such a manner that relative rotation of one of the support member and the cleaning member effects relative rotation of the other.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/001,516 "A Radially Reciprocating Compact Disc Cleaner" filed on Dec. 31, 1997 by the applicant of this application, a cleaner is disclosed, including: a lower casing 1 in which a retaining wheel 11 is rotatably disposed, a compact disc to be cleaned being rested on the retaining wheel 11; an upper casing 2 one end of which is pivotally connected with the lower casing 1; and a cleaning mechanism 3 having a rotary tray 31 rotatably mounted on the upper casing 2 for driving a rotary disc 312 to rotate. A driving wheel 32 is rotatably mounted on the bottom of the upper casing 2 and rotarily driven by the rotary disc 312. When the upper and lower casings 2, 1 are mated with each other, the driving wheel 32 is leaned against the compact disc for driving the same. A slide board 33 is slidably mounted on the bottom of the upper casing 2. A first end of the slide board is fixedly connected with a cleaning member 332, while a second end thereof is formed with a longitudinal guide slot 333 for a driving post 312a of the rotary disc 312 to slidably fit therein. The slide board 33 is driven by the driving post 312a to linearly reciprocally slide, whereby the cleaning member 332 radially linearly wipes the compact disc. Such cleaner has relatively complicated structure.